Plan 5
by Moonsetta
Summary: Another plan! YAY! We love plans! One of these days, Raph is going to get it right...


PLAN 5

The blue clad leader jumped back, breathing heavily as he raised his sword in defense, "You should leave Karai."

"Never. I shall avenge my father!" she yelled, running forward and indistinctly cringing when the two warriors' swords met.

"I've warned you Karai," the blue clad turtle said through gritted teeth.

"You will fall Leonardo."

The leader of the TMNT pushed against the sword, the opposite ricocheting force pushing him back.

"Hurry up and run her through Leo!"

The leader turned and cursed under his breath, three obnoxious little brothers with three murderous Foot ninja. Oh and the fact those three Foot ninja had his said little brothers on the ground with swords too their throats. Perfect.

Leo turned just in time to catch Karai's next sword attack, of course this didn't stop the gauntlet on her other hand from diving for his stomach. Good thing he had quick enough reflexes to jump back in time.

"Wow, guys look, the steel on these sword blades are heavily embedded with a poly-almoner material that's-"

"Don, shut up!"

Of course, only Don would admire the weapon he was being threatened with…

"Dude, you should be scared of it, not admiring it!" Mikey yelled as the sword above his neck descended the most miniscule distance.

"DIE LEONARDO!" Karai yelled, thinking that this move would be the last.

Thankfully, the blue masked turtle dodged just in time, the woman's sword cutting a piece of cloth from his mask tails.

"You will pay Leonardo!" Karai yelled, charging again at her hated enemy.

The blue clad turtle sighed and unsheathed his second sword, catching the other's sword from taking off his head and the gauntlet from gorging out his stomach or tearing off his plastron.

"Ok Karai I think we all know my name now," Leo said mentally, "Hear that world? My name is Leonardo. If no one gets that yet, you are all idiots!"

Another ricocheting force and Leo growled, "Time to end this."

They charged, their weapons meeting before the turtle jumped back yet again, unfortunately the force had caused him to drop his swords and the momentary distraction gave Karai her opportunity, she lifted her own sword and threw it forward, the tip sinking into the blue clad turtle's plastron.

He fell.

"LEO!" three voices shouted in unison.

Karai smiled, finally! Now to complete her revenge. She scooped up one of Leo's own swords and her smile turned into an evil smirk.

"Why you little-" Raph growled before he felt the sword over him being pressed against his throat, making him choke slightly from the lack of an air source.

Karai's cruel smirk grew as she walked towards them, passing the fallen Leonardo in the process. This was the last observation though, because then she found her own sword protruding from her abdomen. She looked up. The blue clad turtle was fine. The thrown sword had only left a small cut in his plastron. The hurled blade had only scratched the surface of the terrapin's plastron. No wound. Not even any blood.

Leo smiled humorously, "I warned you Karai."

The woman could not get a word out before a kick to her stomach had her flying across the rooftop. Her soldiers, _ever _loyal, abandoned their posts over the other turtles and rushed to her side. The three freed turtles drew their own weapons and joined their leader, who was sheathing his swords. The ninja vanished into the shadows and Leo shook his head at Raphael's desire to track them down and shove their own swords down their throats.

"Why did you do that Leo?" Don asked, "You scared us half to death."

Leo smiled and closed his eyes, "Deception. You guys should recognize it as the way of the ninja. As soon as my enemy thought I had fallen I staged a sneak attack."

"Let me guess," Raph said with a sigh, "Plan 17?"

"Plan 5."

The red clad turtle sighed while crossing his arms, "I'll get it right one of these days."

* * *

Alright, this actually a good exercise when I have writer's block. I think I have an idea for It's Not OK. I can't do anything until noon, so I've got a few hours, I'll try to get INO's next chapter up.

Alright and in an unrelated note, I have a poll on my profile, yes again, and need more voters because I have two choices tied. I'm planning the story I'll be starting on after It's Not OK but two of them are tied with the same number of votes so I can't even start drafting ideas! It's driving me insane, please vote. I'm finally buckling down and deciding to willingly write a sequel. And no, It's Not Ok does not count as a willing sequel, I'm not willingly writing it. PLEASE VOTE!

Review and if you can, give me some situations you think would be impossible to get out of and I'll exercise this strategic brain some more. Please? All I need is impossible situations.

~Moonsetta


End file.
